OS spécial noël
by Lolocando
Summary: Un recueil d'OS autour de noël et de l'hiver.
1. Une soirée au coin du feu

_Voici_ _un petit recueil d'OS spécial noël. Tout au long du moi de décembre je publierai des OS qui tournerons autour de noël et de l'hiver. La publication ne sera pas régulière car même si j'en est plusieurs sous le coude (4 ou 5) je n'en aurai pas assez pour publiait tout les jours. Bon si il me prend une soudaine inspiration (et surtout le temps car les études avant tout ;) ) j'en écriaient d'autres et les publieraient._

 _Voila ! Aller, salut ! Et bonne lecture ;)_

Alya les avaient invité tous les trois, Nino, Adrien et elle à passer une semaine dans un chalet à la montagne. Alya et Nino étaient partis manger en amoureux.

Adrien et Marinette étaient donc resté au chalet. Ils avaient prévu de passer une bonne soirée au coin du feu entre ami. Ils avaient préparé des chamalows à faire griller, du chocolat chaud et plein d'autres friandises. Ils avaient étalé par terre une couverture devant la télé avec pour projet de regarder une série ou un film, ils ne savaient pas encore.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés la télé coupa, il n'y avait plus de réseau. Ils décidèrent donc de faire une bataille après avoir trouvé un paquet de carte au fond d'un tiroir. Adrien n'avait jamais joué à la bataille Marinette entreprit donc de lui apprendre. Ils jouèrent pendant des heures sans voir le temps passer.

Enfin la télé revient et ils se réinstallèrent devant pour continuer leur film. Mais ils avaient tellement joué qu'ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Quand Alya et Nino rentrèrent ils les découvrirent tout deux entrelacés sur le canapé.


	2. Les simples plaisir de la vie

_Salut ! Voila un second petit OS tout mignon. J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ! ;)_

Marinette aimait bien l'hiver quand Paris se couvrait d'une fine couche de neige.

Elle aimait patrouiller avec Chat Noir sur les toits pour finir sur la Tour Eiffel a admirer les illuminations des Champs-Élysées qu'ils avaient eu l'honneur d'allumer cette année.

Elle aimait aussi quand elle se posait dans un café pour travailler avec ses amis. Ou faire des batailles de boule de neige dans le parc avec ses camarades de classe.

Elle aimait ces moments simple de la vie qui la fessait redevenir une adolescente comme les autres sans autre souci que de s'amuser et de profiter de la vie.

Mais ce que préférée Marinette c'était se pelotonner dans une couverture avec une tasse de chocolat chaud sur son balcon lors d'un après-midi ensoleillé avec comme compagnie son Chaton entrain de ronroner.


	3. Sous le gui

_Voila un OS pour le forum French-miraculeur pour lequel je participe au calendrier de l'avant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

 _PS : il n'est pas encore passer chez ma béta-lectrice donc il risque d'y avoir des fautes je m'en excuse d'avance._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)_

Les quatre amis avaient décidé de se retrouvé pour une soiré révision chez Alya. Ils s'étaient dont tous installer à la table de la salle à manger qui croulait de feuilles de cours, de paquets de biscuit entamés et de verres vident. Marinette c'étaient levait pour aller remplir les verres et Alya avait suggéré tout naturellement qu'Adrien l'accompagne pour évité que la légendaire maladresse de la jeune franco-chinoise ne frappe encore.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à se croiser sous l'embrasure de la porte où Alya avait accroché comme par hasard une branche de gui, même si Adrien et Marinette supposé la encore une manigance de la jeune métisse. Aussi n'échappèrent pas aux :

\- Un baisé ! Un baisé ! Un baisé ! Scandé par leurs meilleurs amis.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent légèrement gênés. Marinette en avait envie bien sur, elle en rêvait même. Adrien en avait lui aussi envie. Il avait réalisé, il y a quelque temps déjà, qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa si mignonne camarade de classe mais il ne savait pas comment le lui avouait.

Tout avait commencé un jeudi, Adrien avait toujours eu envie de porté un pull de noël. Vous savez ce genre de pull ridicule que l'on voit dans les téléfilms de noël américain. Bon serte pas mal de gens les trouvaient moche. Mais Adrien, lui, trouvait qu'ils reflétaient les tradition et l'esprit de noël et chaleureux. Mais il savait pertinemment que son père refuserait si il lui demandait. Adrien était donc aller demandé timidement à Marinette de lui en faire un. La jeune fille avait d'abord paru très surprise par sa requête avant d'accepter.

Le jeune homme l'avait donc retrouvait le lendemain chez elle pour qu'elle prenne ses mesure. Pendant qu'elle virevoltait autour de lui avec des geste léger et précis Adrien avait remarqué dans un coin de son plan de travail un cadre blanc avec la photo d'un mannequin blond au yeux vert. Il se demanda pourquoi Marinette avait une photo de lui dans sa chambre.

Pendant que Marinette chercher les couleurs de laine qu'elle allait utiliser pour le pull Adrien s'avança vers le bureau et il vit, accroché au pêle-mêle, une feuille froissé. Intrigué il la lut et resta bloqué sur son contenue. Sur cette feuille était écrit le poème qu'il avait fait pour Ladybug et au quelle elle avait répondu, enfin ça il n'en n'avait jamais eu la certitude. Mais la présence de cette feuille prouvait que ce n'était pas sa Lady qui lui avait répondu. Mais alors ça voudrait dire que…

\- C'est toi qui a répondu à mon poème ?

Marinette sursauta en laissant échappé toute les pelotes qui roulèrent dans la pièce.

\- Heu quel poème, nia t-elle.

\- Celui-là, fit le jeune homme en décrochant la feuille.

L'adolescente se mit à rougir fortement avant de répondre tout bas.

\- Heu… oui c'est moi… t-tu l'as reçu ? I-il t'as plus ?

\- Heu en fait c'est même le seul que j'ai lu, répondit Adrien gêné en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Mais oui il m'a beaucoup plus… mais je pensais que…

Il se tue avant de dire une bêtise et un silence pesant s'installa. Il fut rompu par la voix timide de Marinette.

\- Ce poème ne m'était pas destiner… c'est ça…

Adrien hésité à lui répondre que non mais en même temps s'il répondait oui cela serait donné de faux espoir à sa camarade.

-E-en fait il était pour Ladybug et j-je croyais que c'était elle qui m'avait répondu. Il y a même une coccinelle qui est venue se posé sur la carte…

Marinette fit une drôle de tête avant de dire :

\- M-moi aussi une coccinelle est venue se poser sur la carte. Quel coïncidence hein ? Ha ha…

Adrien réalisa qu'a ce moment là que même si ce n'était pas Ladybug l'auteur ce poème il n'en perdait pas moins de sa valeur.

Une semaine plus tard, quand Marinette lui donna le pull avait senti son cœur battre plus vite sans qu'il sache pourquoi. En rentrant chez lui il avait remarqué la griffe de Marinette et il s'était dit qu'il avait déjà vu cette signature quelque part. Après avoir chercher il trouva la même griffe broder dans l'écharpe que lui avait « offert » son père pour son anniversaire. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui l'avait faite mais Marinette.

Il avait déjà comprit que Marinette était amoureux de lui mais il réalisa à ce moment là qu'elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était lui et pas le mannequin.

Il se surprit alors au fil des jours à regardé de plus en plus souvent la jeune fille.

Et un jour alors que Marinette avait été capturé par un akumatisé Adrien se surprit à se ronger les sangs d'inquiétude. Il s'était même retenu de la prendre dans ses bras quand il avait enfin réussi à l'arraché des griffes du super-vilain. Le soir même il avait alors comprit qu'il était tombé amoureux de Marinette.

Il se rappelait aussi que ce soir là il portait le pull de Marinette. Il l'aimait tellement ce pull, il était doux, moelleux. Il aimait plonger son nez dans le col haut et sa couleur vert sapin qui fessait ressortir ses yeux. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé que son cœur battait plus vite à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Marinette dès qu'il enfilait le pull il avait l'impression que la bonne humeur de la jeune fille l'envahissait. Alors il le mettait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. D'ailleurs il le portait aujourd'hui. Il cligna des yeux pour se sortir de ces pensées quand Alya réclama encore une fois un baisé. Il regarda Marinette dont les joue avait légèrement rougie. Elle détourna la tête en murmurant :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'en a pas envie.

Adrien lui la main sur l'épaule et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Et si j'en est envie…

Marinette tourna la tête vers lui en écarquillant les yeux et en entrouvrant les lèvres. A ce moment là Adrien la trouva terriblement attirante. Ses yeux, sans qui les contrôle, se posèrent sur ses lèvres rose. Marinette capta ce regard et elle en fit de même.

Les deux adolescents se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre avant de s'arrêter à quelques millimètre. Ils plongèrent leurs regard dans ceux de leurs partenaires. Enfin Adrien combla la distance qui les séparaient et captura ses lèvres dans un baisé doux où il tentait d'y faire passé tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune fille. Marinette ferma les yeux et répondit à son baisé.

Au bout d'un long moment ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Et bien voila ce n'était pas bien compliqué tout de même, s'exclama Alya réjoui que son plan est fonctionner.


	4. Un noël miraculeux

_Voila le deuxième OS pour le forum French-miraculeur. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

 _Je remercie ma Crevette pour la relecture ;)_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)_

Marinette et Adrien avaient toujours fêté noël avec les parents de la jeune femme. Mais cette année, nos deux tourtereaux avaient décidé de faire noël rien que tous les deux. Ils avaient donc dîné et étaient partit se couchait sans pour autant dormir. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé le lendemain matin devant le sapin à se disputer pour savoir qui allaient ouvrir le cadeau de l'autre en premier.  
\- Non, je veux ouvrit ton cadeau d'abord, je suis sûr qu'il est plus chat-virant que le mien !  
\- Ça, c'est sur, mais vu que c'est le meilleur, on devrait le garder pour la fin ! Donc je vais d'abord ouvrit ton cadeau.  
\- Non !  
\- Et pourquoi chaton ?  
\- Parce que !  
Ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques minutes avant que Marinette ne propose :  
\- Et bien on qu'à s'affronter sur Ultimate Mecha Strike IV et le perdant ouvre le cadeau de l'autre en premier.  
\- Non, c'est bon, tu vas gagner, je vais vouloir prendre ma revanche et au final, on ne sera pas plus avancé, car aucun de nous deux ne voudra capituler…  
\- Ouais, t'as pas tort… et bien on a qu'à faire un chi-fou-mi en trois manches.  
\- Ouais, ça, c'est une idée !  
Les deux jeunes adultes se mirent en place et dirent en même temps :  
\- Chi-fou-mi !  
Marinette fit la pierre et Adrien le ciseaux.  
\- Ok point pour toi ma Lady, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier miaou !  
Marinette leva les yeux au ciel et ils refirent une nouvelle manche. Cette fois-ci, c'est Adrien qui gagna avec la feuille.  
\- C'est la manche décisive Buguinette. Chi-fou-mi !  
Tout deux firent la feuille, puis la pierre et ce petit manège dura un petit moment avant qu'enfin Marinette fît le ciseaux et Adrien le papier.  
\- Ah ah ! J'ai gagné Chaton, exulta la jeune femme, j'ai toujours su que j'avais un bon coup de ciseaux !  
Voyant que son copain boudait elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
\- Aller fait pas cette tête, fit-elle tout en lui tendant un paquet rectangulaire emballé dans du papier rouge à pois noir.  
Adrien défit l'emballage et ouvrit la boite. À l'intérieur, se trouvait un genre de thermomètre et sur l'écran était affiché un petit visage souriant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au jeune homme pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il releva la tête vers Marinette les yeux brillants et un sourire idiot peint sur le visage. La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement en voyant sa réaction.

\- T-tu es enceinte. Ma Princesse est enceinte. Ç-ça veut dire que… que je vais être papa, fit le jeune homme avec une voix où perçais l'émotion.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers Marinette pour la serrer dans ses bras.  
\- Je vais être papa, c'est merveilleux ! Murmura Adrien contre le coup de sa copine.  
\- Et oui, mon Chaton, fit Marinette en riant.  
\- Oh Marinette, je t'aime tellement !  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime…  
Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques minutes avant qu'Adrien ne se recule légèrement.  
\- Bon à toi d'ouvrir mon cadeau.  
Il prit sous le sapin un petit paquet vert entouré d'un ruban noir et lui tendit. Marinette prit délicatement le paquet, l'ouvrit et souleva le couvercle pour rester bouche bée devant son contenu. Elle n'esquissa aucun geste quand Adrien lui prit la boite des main avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle.  
\- Buguinette, ma Lady, ma Princesse, ma Ladynette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng veux tu devenir ma Reine et m'épouser ?  
La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se demanda pendant un instant comment était-il possible d'être aussi heureuse. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable au jeune homme, elle répondit enfin :  
\- Oui Adrien ! Mille fois oui !


End file.
